A friend in need
by scr
Summary: Epilouge........a few racy parts, hence the upgrade to 'R' please review. Thanks
1. Default Chapter

JAG and all of it's characters belong to Donald Belisario and paramount pictures, this is purely recreational and I will not receive any benefit(besides getting to imagine the characters doing what I want) from this story.

                                                A friend in need.

Harmon Rabb Jr. strode carelessly through the elevator doors and reached over to push the floor he needed. A few moments later the elevator doors opened again depositing him into JAG headquarters. He stepped out of the elevator quickly looking around and surveying the office, for a Thursday afternoon things seemed very quiet.

 Out of habit he had already taken in the fact that his partner and best friend Sarah MacKenzie, must have already left for the day. Her office was dark, the door was closed and she was signed out on the assignment board. His eyes sweeping the bullpen one more time he walked over to his office. Setting his briefcase and cover on his desk he couldn't shake the feeling that there was some tension in the bullpen. Normally coming back from assignment he was greeted enthusiastically by his fellow colleges.

As he was getting ready to boot up his computer Petty Officer Tiner knocked softly on the door. " Sir, the Admiral asked to see you as soon as you arrived." Harm acknowledged with a nod of his head and followed the yeoman through the bullpen. Walking through he noticed that nobody would make eye contact with him but it seemed as though everyone were holding their breath. Approaching the admiral's door Harm chuckled, " Tiner, why do I feel like about to enter the lions den?" The young Petty officer looked up at him with sympathetic eyes, " The Admirals waiting for you sir."

Harm quickly steeled himself before knocking sharply on the door. His stomach suddenly in knots…. this was not good. From behind the door he heard the Admiral grant permission to enter. Coming to attention in front of his C.O. Harm noticed the tired eyes and somewhat haggard expression on the Admiral's face. " At ease Commander. Have a seat." Harm sat down tentatively, somewhat apprehensive. " How did your assignment go Commander? Were you able to get the interviews completed?" Harm nodded, " Yes Sir, it was pretty much cut and dried. I had six of the fifteen interviews completed when midshipmen Washburn confessed to falsifying the documents and steeling the money from the petty cash reserves. I advised Capt. Burk that….." The Admiral sat down, a defeated look on his face. Harm faltered, " Uh, Sir….." 

The Admiral took a moment, simply looking at the officer in front of him. " Listen Harm, there's something I need to tell you." Harm's stomach knotted again, the use of his first name and the Admirals demeanor had his undivided attention. Harm waited patiently for the Admiral to continue. Taking a deep breath the Admiral began to speak softly. " First off, I want you to know that physically……she's alright, well…. she will be. She's at home resting right now and recovering." Harm didn't need to ask who 'she' was. He felt a tightening in his chest, wanting the Admiral to continue he held back the multitude of questions that rose in his mind.

A.J. stood from his desk, walking to the window he looked out as the rain fell softly against the glass. Turning back he continued, " Mac was working late the night before last. Nothing unusual, she had some paper work to take care of I guess. Wednesday morning, Tiner and I were coming in early to take care of the end of month reports. I happened to notice her car here already; I didn't think anything about it. She's usually one of the first in the office anyway." The Admiral sat down again, removing his glasses he rubbed at his eyes; Harm was about at his wits end. " With all do respect sir……please just tell me what happened." A.J looked the man in the eyes, wishing he could soften the blow that was about to come. " Tiner was walking across the parking lot to meet up with me when he saw her. She was lying in front of her car. Between the front end of the car and the wall of the garage……She had been beaten…. badly." With a look the Admiral stopped any questions from Harm. " I sent Tiner to call 911 and wait for the ambulance to arrive." Harm heard the brake in the Admiral's voice and closed his eyes. His stomach twisted painfully, and a ringing began in his ears. " She was barley conscious, I rolled her over onto her back so I could assess her injuries. She had a split lip, black eye, and a golf ball sized knot on her forehead that was bleeding. Her right hand was broken, there was a multitude of cuts, scrapes, bruises." 

Harm was shaking his head, his vision blurred. This couldn't be, not Mac. He clenched his fists against the bile that rose in his throat. Harm was shocked to realize that the broken voice he heard was his own. " Sir, I need to go…..I, I have to go see…." A.J. rose again from behind the desk and went to stand by Harm's side. " Harm, that's not all. After we got to the hospital and they were able to treat and assess her injuries……. it was confirmed that she had also been, sexually assaulted."  Harm lowered his head, rage consuming him. He quickly stood from the chair, intent on leaving. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. His eyes met those of his C.O. " she's going to be o.k. Harm, but she's going to need you to be calm and levelheaded. There's an investigation underway, we'll catch the guy that did this." Harm just nodded, he didn't think he could speak past the lump in his throat. Meeting A.J.'s intent gaze he walked out of the office. 

Harm couldn't remember how he got there, but there he was, sitting in his car in front of Mac's building. Everything looked just as it should. Her car sat there in it's normal spot, the back seat was covered in files from work….. as usual. He couldn't help wondering how the car got here. Did the Admiral or Tiner drive it here for her? The sudden realization that Harriet's car was here as well made him stop. What did her car matter? He made himself turn and walk in the building. As much as he needed to be here, wanted to be here for her…….he realized he was scared. He told himself after Diane had died that he wouldn't care that much again……he knew now that it didn't really matter what you told yourself, you're heart didn't need permission from your brain to love someone.

 Little by little, memory by memory, Mac had made her way into his heart.  And that heart was breaking all over again. Harm couldn't help but wonder why he had fought it for so long, he knew that initially his reasons were legitimate….. He couldn't stop the thoughts racing through his head with each step that brought him closer to her. It was going to be different this time, this time he would be able to help the women that he loved. With a gentle hand he knocked on the door. He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when the door was slowly opened by Harriet.

Harriet barley heard the soft knock. Cautiously she looked out the peephole. Relief flooded her when she saw Harm on the other side. Opening it quietly she whispered         " Hello Sir.." Putting a finger to her lips she motioned for him to come in. Shutting the door she led the Commander to the kitchen. The two stared at each other for a moment before speaking, Harm was the first to break the silence. " How is she Harriet?" Harriet began wiping the counter top with a dish towel absently.

 " I wish I could tell you Harm, I mean…..if you ask her, she say's she's just fine. You know the 'I'm a marine, I can handle anything' speech.  Physically she's already starting to heal. The swelling has gone down around her face some, she doesn't walk as slowly. But Sir, she won't talk to me." Harriet threw the towel across the kitchen, obviously frustrated. " I think the Admiral asked me to stay with her in hopes that she would talk to me…… We've played cards, watched movies, TV., she's doing everything she can to avoid it. She's been asleep for two hours now….that's the longest stretch she's slept since they released her yesterday. She told me earlier that there's no reason for me to be here, that I should go home to Bud and A.J." Harriet sighed, looking up to Harm. " She's right Harriet, why don't you go home….you look beat. I'll stay here with her now. You know how she is…..until she's ready to deal with this, she's not going to talk to anyone." Harriet nodded her head. With a small smile she agreed. Looking around the apartment she voiced her thoughts. " Do you think I should just go in and let her know that you're here? I mean…, she might…" Harm cut her off, " Harriet it's ok, go on home and get some rest."

Harm settled down on the couch in the living room after Harriet left. He wanted nothing more than to go into her room, just to see her……see for himself that she was alright. Suddenly he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he should have let Harriet let her know that he was here. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. Wanting to do something to keep busy he went into the kitchen to start some soup, maybe she would be hungry when she woke up. Harm looked through the ingredients and decided on some basic chicken soup. She didn't have any celery, but she did have carrots, canned chicken, and some broth, reaching past the can of chicken noodle soup for the broth he got to work.

Mac sat up with a start….. still gripped in her terror filled dream. Slowly she took in her surroundings and her breathing began to slow. She sat rigidly, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. She could get through this, she could…..she would. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed she grimaced at the pain that suddenly shot through her ribs. Holding them tenderly with an arm she stood up.  Mac walked slowly to the bathroom, she could hear Harriet puttering around the kitchen. Mac stopped cold in front of the mirror, she looked at her reflection…..not recognizing the face that stared back at her. Turning, she abruptly left the bathroom.

Harm stirred the soup and turned the fire down so it would simmer. He turned to start cleaning up the small mess he'd made, there staring at him from the middle of the kitchen stood Mac…..His heart broke all over again. Harriet had tried to tell him before she left about her injuries, the bruising…..it didn't prepare him. He noted the shocked look on Mac's face, arms that had been at his side reached out automatically. The breath he'd been holding left him in a rush when she closed the small distance between them, letting him take her in his arms. Mac was shocked beyond words to walk into the kitchen and find Harm there instead of Harriet. It only seemed natural to walk into his arms. Allowing herself the brief comfort she stepped back, did he know everything that happened? Looking up into his eyes she knew……yes, he knew. Unsure of what to say, unsure of herself she simply asked " What are you cooking?"

 Harm couldn't stop himself from staring at her. He mentally cataloged each bruise, scratch, and cut that he could see. Her bottom lip was split down the middle, her eye was an array of colors ranging from yellow to purple. There were scratches on her throat and over her collarbone. Bruises covered her arms, front and back……the right arm was encased in a cast from the fingertips to just below the elbow. The rest of her he couldn't see, but knew it had to be just as bruised and battered. He met her eyes, trying to find the words…….Mac spoke first. " Harm, please don't. I know you're here because you care, and you want to help…..but I can't," Her voice broke, failing her. She looked down at the floor, willing back the same tears that had threatened before. Looking up she offered him a tender smile. " I'm glad that you're here, I am……but I need to do this on my terms." Mac took in his red-rimmed eyes, the fists clenched tightly at his sides. He nodded his head, gently he placed a finger under her chin "Just don't ask me to leave Sarah……I can't do that." A single tear made it's way down her cheek as she reached up to grasp his hand in hers. Squeezing his hand she turned to the stove, lifting the lid from the pot " You know I actually am hungry……what did you make?"


	2. chapter 2

The usual disclaimer applies…….I don't own them in any way shape or form. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N Thank you for the wonderful reviews J They made me so happy I started writing Ch. 2 first thing this morning! Unfortanetly, my computer choose to eat it and not give it backL so this is actually my second chapter 2. I think the first was better. After yelling a few chosen words at my computer(ones I might add that would make a marine blush!) it complied and saved this version ok.

A friend in need.

Chapter 2

Harm cleared the dishes from dinner away and put the remainder of the soup in the fridge. Mac's bowl was still nearly full. She had said she was hungry but, Harm had noticed that other than a few bites she hadn't eaten. He walked back into the living room and found Mac huddled up on the couch beneath a blanket. A memory flashed before him from another time, a time when she had fallen off the wagon and he had found her in the same position. Unpleasant thoughts of  Detective Coster assaulted him, but this time it was worse than what Coster had done to her. " Are you cold Mac? I could build a fire." Mac looked up at him from the couch lost in thought she hadn't heard his question. " I'm sorry, what?" " I asked if you were cold……I could build a fire, I don't mind."  Mac nodded. " yeah, a fire would be nice…..it's a little chilly in here." Harm went to work on getting the fire going, trying to think up a safe topic of discussion. As much as he wanted to, he respected her whishes about not being ready to talk about it yet.

 Mac was flipping channels when he sat down on the other side of the couch. "Anything good on tonight?" Mac smiled at him, " not by your standards flyboy." Harm couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, stretching his feet out to the coffee table " exactly what is that supposed to mean?" Mac slid down on the couch a little more, getting comfortable.   " I've just never known you to be a regular t.v. viewer Harm, I mean come on, when we first met you didn't even own one."  " Let's just say there are a few interesting things on t.v. these days. What is that one show called…." Harm thought for a moment trying to remember. " It's some initials, there forensic cops trying to figure out all these different cases." Mac gave a little chuckle. " You mean C.S.I Harm." "Yeah, that's it…..it's pretty good……so are you saying…." Harm was cut off by the ringing of the phone. It didn't slip by him how much she jumped at the unexpected noise. Mac sat up quickly, wincing, and then trying to cover it. Harm jumped up. "I'll get it."

"Hello Mackenzie residence, hey Chloe……how are you? Yeah, I bet." Harm walked back into the living room with the phone. " So how's school going kiddo? Yeah….good I'm glad. Me? Oh, you know the same old stuff. Huh?……uh, no I'm just here, to…." Mac held her hand up quickly, afraid Harm might say something to the young girl. " Um, to…..go over a case that were working on. Yeah well, it was good talking to you Chloe. Let me get Mac for you. You take care……bye" Harm handed the phone over to Mac and sat back down on the couch. Grabbing the remote he started flipping channels. " Hi Chloe….yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I meant to and Harm and I got wrapped up in this case, I'm sorry Chloe." Harm watched out of the corner of his eye as Mac quickly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. 

Mac talked to Chloe for a little longer, careful not to mention anything of what was really going on. Telling Chloe she loved her and would talk to her soon she hung up. Mac looked over at Harm, shrugging her shoulders slightly, " I was supposed to have called her last night. I forgot." Harm gave Mac's foot a squeeze. " I'm sure she would understand, Mac." Mac nodded, offering a small smile." Yeah, I know she would. She's growing up so fast Harm. She was so excited because the boy that she likes asked her to the school dance tomorrow night." Harm grinned back at her. " Wow….now there's a milestone. I'm surprised this is her first dance though, isn't she in High School now?"

Mac moved her foot a little, enjoying the comforting contact of Harm's hand resting on her foot.

" Yeah, there were dances last year in Jr. high, but her Grandma wouldn't let her go or start dating until she turned 15…….She spent the majority of last year trying to talk me into talking her Grandma out of the rule. Every time I saw her…." Mac jumped slightly at the knock on the door. Harm gave her a gentle look and stood up " I'll get it."  Mac stood up at the same time. " No Harm, I've got it." Mac made her way to the door. Looking through the peephole, she unlocked and opened the door. " Hello Detective Reynolds, Come in….please." Mac closed the door behind the women and made short introductions.

The detective made her way to the couch and took the seat Mac offered her. "How are you doing Sarah? You're looking a little better." Mac simply nodded. " Uh….I'm fine Detective, What can I do for you.?" Harm stood up, " Can I get you two anything, something to drink?" Detective Reynolds shook her head no, " Please call me Maggie." Thanks Harm, I'll take some water." Harm went into the kitchen, not wanting to make Mac uncomfortable.

The detective settled herself a little, looking back into the kitchen "Sarah, If  you'd like me to come back another time, it's not a problem. I just wanted to see if you had remembered anything else." Harm walked back in with the water and sat down. Mac looked over at him tensely. "Uh,…..no that's ok. We can over it again now." Mac stood up from the couch and walked to the window. " You were right in the hospital…..little things have been coming back, bit by bit." Maggie got out her notebook and pencil to take notes. " Time does have a tendency to bring things into perspective for some people…..I want you to take your time Sarah." Mac nodded.

Wrapping her arms around her waist she started. She knew she would be repeating herself to the detective, but it was easier to tell Harm these things while the detective was here. " I was working pretty late that night. I had some evaluations to catch up on…….Before I even got to the car I had my keys placed in between each finger, I always do that no matter what…..like a weapon you know, just in case. I first saw him when I rounded the corner of the parking garage….. he stayed right where he was, in front of my car. He put his hands out in front of him, kind of holding them up to show he wasn't a threat I guess. He was really big……muscular looking. Looked like the weight lifter type. His hair was dark, not real long……but long for military standards.

 He didn't make any kind of move in my direction. I relaxed a little. He explained that he had been drinking and woke up in the parking lot in his car. I thought it was odd but…..I don't know, didn't really question it. I guess because I've been there myself before." Mac turned to face Maggie and Harm. The detective just nodded, not wanting to interrupt.

"Anyway, ……..he said he just wanted to ask if  I could use my cell phone to call him a cab,….said he knew he shouldn't be driving." Mac turned back to the window, she took a drink of her water. Her voice was soft, but full of contempt. " I was so _stupid_, I knew the minute the words were out of my mouth!" Mac turned back to the room when the detective interrupted her. 

" Sarah, he hadn't threatened you in any way……you were still in your safety zone. The last thing you were was stupid." Harm could see the look in her eyes. It was one he'd seen before……she blamed herself for this happening, and no matter what the detective said she wasn't changing her mind.

 Mac turned herself back to the window. She wrapped her arms around herself again. Leaning her head forward she rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window. On a shaky breath she started again. " I told him I didn't have my cell with me, I was tired…..I don't know. I just said it,……… and I knew." Her voice was detached, almost faraway sounding. " Immediately, I put my key in and unlocked the door. I looked up and was shocked to see him starting to walk back in the direction of his car. He said 'no big deal, maybe you could just let the M.P.s know when you go by the security gate.' I actually smiled at him. I looked down to reach for the door handle…….the next thing I knew he had me pinned against the car." Harm stood up instantly, his hands clenched at his sides. He started across the room to comfort Mac but she stopped him with a look.

In a trembling voice she went on. " He had this weird smell to him, I can't quite pin down what it was. It was a really strong cologne, but it was like he was using that to cover up this other smell……it was so strong. I,…..I don't know what it was. I can still smell it though…..when I wake up, I can smell it….like he's still around me." Mac silently wiped a tear from her cheek. Mac took a moment, trying to shake off the memories. She didn't realize that she said it out loud, but in a whispered voice they both heard " I don't want to remember."

Mac straightened and walked back to the couch. " I remember his car now too. It was a ways off in the distance. It was a light colored four door sedan. It didn't look new, but it wasn't beaten up or rusted out or anything." Mac sat back down, feeling drained. Maggie reached over and put her hand on Mac's arm. " You did really good Sarah……this will help. And I promise…..were doing everything we can to catch him." The detective faltered for a moment. Looking down she shuffled a few of her papers around.

 " Sarah, I want you to look at this composite sketch for me……I had our sketch artist down town draw it up from what you told me the other night." Harm turned slightly, so he would be able to see the picture. Mac nodded her head and reached her hand out. When she looked at the picture a slight gasp escaped her. " That's really close…….his neck was thicker, more muscular. And his eyes were farther apart, a little bit larger……a little softer." Mac turned the drawing over and pushed it across the table to Maggie, her eyes stung with tears. 

Mac drew a breath in and brushed the tears away, " I know I gave you a description the other night,……but how did you get so close." Mac looked her in the eye. " There was another incident about a month ago Sarah,……..it was across town but there were some similarities. I took you're description and the other women's and together that's what we came up with." Mac looked away, she wasn't sure she really wanted to know but she had to ask. " How……how is the other women? What happened to her?" 

Maggie looked up at Harm…….she could see the concern and worry written across his face. " She's doing fine now, Sarah. Let's just leave it at that." Mac turned sharply to the detective. Her voice was low " Just tell me what happened." Maggie took a deep breath, "She was beaten as well…… severely. She spent two weeks in the hospital recovering. She wasn't able to fight him off as effectively as you Sarah,……he raped her." Harm staggered backward a little. He didn't want to hear this, how he wished he could just make it all go away. " We don't know that it's the same guy Sarah……it's just a theory I'm going with right now." Mac nodded her head. She stood up with the detective to walk her out. " Thanks for coming by Maggie, and…..I, if I remember anything else I'll get hold of you." Maggie gently squeezed Sarah's shoulder. " Thank you Sarah……take care."

Mac shut the door behind her and locked it. She leaned her head against the door……forgetting for a moment that Harm was still there. She heard him move behind her and raised up, not knowing quite what to say to him. Trying to make light of the situation she gave a half hearted chuckle. " Well, that was fun….. huh?" Harm looked at her solemly, his features showing his worry.

 " Sarah,…..don't make this in to something little. You," Mac faced him…..trying her best to put up the brave marine front. " Come on, Harm…….I'm a marine, It's not like I've never been roughed up. I've been in battl" Harm cut her off,  " I'm not going to let you do this." Gently he placed a finger under her chin and lifted. Meeting her gaze he whispered, " You were a women long before you were a marine Sarah……and it's the women, Sarah Mackenzie that I'm worried about…… Not the marine, Colonel Mackenzie." Mac closed her eyes. The tears she had fought so hard to keep at bay, began to fall silently. Stepping forward, she let herself be held. Bracing herself against him, she cried for the fightened women inside her. Thankful that she was going to let him in……even if it was just for this moment. He wrapped her in his embrace, vowing  to himself to keep her safe, always. He didn't know how, but he was going to make sure that no one ever hurt her again……..himself included.


	3. chapter 3

A friend in need.

Chapter 3

See previous chapters for disclaimer……..it still applies.

Thanks again for all the reviews….they really help get the chapters out faster. This will probably be done in maybe two more chapters. Please keep reviewing J

Harm made his way around the apartment. It was late, he knew he should probably be trying to sleep. Mac hadn't said much after the detective left. He was hoping that after releasing some of her pent up emotions she would be able to talk to him. Instead she had said she was exhausted and went to her room. She tried, although not very hard, to convince him to go home. Knowing it was a battle she had no chance of winning she relented and escaped to her room. Harm grabbed his duffle bag from the entry way, he might as well change and try to get some rest. Turning the lights out he finally settled himself down of the couch. The days events and the assignment he had been on caught up to him quickly. In a matter of minutes he was asleep.

Mac turned in her sleep, her good arm came up from her side trying to block the blow she knew was coming. She was so cold. The concrete beneath her bit sharply into her back, Her uniform blouse was gapping open, she was completely exposed from the waist up. She struggled with everything she had, she had been fighting him for what seemed like forever but couldn't have been more than twenty minutes. For every move he made she made a countermove, she knew she was tiring quickly now. His hands reached down lower, groping her roughly. She could feel his breath against her neck, she breathed in deeply, fighting a wave of nausea against the smell that assaulted her……his hands became more forceful. As a last ditch effort she raised her head up quickly, not even thinking she sank her teeth into his neck, raising her knee at the same time. She connected right where she intended and the man rolled over screaming, his knees pulled up to his chest, a hand flew to his neck and came away bloody. Scrambling as quickly as she could she managed to get herself under the car. Moving slowly and painfully, she pulled herself till she was under the engine of the car. The cement barrier of the garage and her car giving her a place of refuge, she knew he was to large to get under there. With everything she had left she began screaming.

Harm launched himself off the couch, his heartbeating erratically, was he dreaming or did he just hear Mac scream? The noise pierced through his heart again and in three strides he was in her room. He watched for just a moment as she struggled in bed, she seamed to be calming down when she instantly sat up in bed, a strangled 'no!' rising from her throat. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull her to him…….he knew better. Slowly he walked a little closer to the bed, whispering " Sarah…….it's Harm. You were having a bad dream. It's just me, baby." Mac slowly looked up at him…….a single tear made it's way down her cheek. She took a few unsteady breaths, her head pounded, and she felt like she had just been run over by a truck. " I'm o.k. Harm……it was just a dream, I'm ok." 

Gently he sat down on the bed. He reached a hand out and softly covered hers with his own. She was cool and clammy to his touch. Looking down at her arm with the cast she looked back at him. " It wasn't just a dream…….every time I wake up, I think it was a dream, and……and then I realize, it wasn't." Harm rubbed her arm soothingly. " It's ok now…..you're safe now." Mac swallowed past the lump in her throat, " I know……I'm ok." Taking another breath she went on. " That's the first time I've had the dream all the way through……usually I wake up just after he grabbed me, or when he ripped my blouse." Harm couldn't stop himself any longer, he slid a little closer to her on the bed, pulling her to him he tucked her head into the crook of his neck and started rubbing her back.

Mac could feel Harm trying to calm his breathing…….he kept taking deep breaths, in through the nose out through the mouth. Gently she felt something hit her neck, then another. She reached a shaky hand up to touch it and was shocked when she realized it was his tears. She reached  her arm around his shoulder. Harm straightened a little, biting his lower lip. " I'm sorry……I," He pulled her close again, " God, Sarah……I can't stand to see you hurting this way." Mac scooted over on the bed in silent invitation. Harm turned himself around, staying on top of the covers he leaned against the headboard. Without a word Mac slid back over into the safety of his arms.

Harm awoke to the ringing of the phone…….he glanced around just a little confused. He was in Mac's bed. He heard the shower running and everything came back. Getting up he quickly went to the living room to answer the phone. " Mackenzie residence…." There was a brief pause on the other end. " Commander Rabb? This is Maggie Reynolds, we met last night, I'm just returning Sarah's call. When I came in this morning there was a message from her." Harm walked into the kitchen with the phone……by the looks of it Mac had been up for a while. Coffee was already made. " I can let her know you called Detective, she's in the shower right now." Harm helped himself to the coffee, seeing Mac's cup on the counter he refilled it for her. " How is she Commander?" Harm took a big breath, " Um…..ok, I think. She's stating to deal with it all I think." He finished quietly. 

Mac walked in then, already in wind pants and a USMC t-shirt, she smiled at him quietly and raised her eyebrows in question. " Actually, Detective here she is now." Mac nodded and took the phone from him with her right hand. Her left was encased in a plastic grocery sac that was wrapped in duct tape at the elbow. Harm pointed to it and smiled. Holding her arm out to him Harm began to remove it for her.

Mac winced slightly when her skin tried coming of with the duct tape. " Good Morning Maggie…..how are you." Mac answered a few brief questions about how she was feeling. " Um….listen Maggie I remembered something else last night. Whoever this guy is that we're looking for,…….he probably has a bite mark on his neck." Mac wouldn't meet Harm's gaze and she smiled slightly into the phone, " yes,……I said a bite. Uh huh. It would be on the left side." Mac could hear her writing the information down.

 " Um……listen Sarah, I was going to call you later but I might as well tell you now. I have a suspect that I'm going to be bringing in. And with what you've just told me, we should be able to wrap this up pretty quickly if it's him." Mac was a little in shock, she didn't know what to say " Sarah….are you still there?" Mac cleared her throat, " Yeah, I'm here……I'm just surprised is all. I didn't really expect things to move this quickly." Harm looked at her sharply, his interest evident. Mac talked a little longer, and then hung up the phone.

Harm was throwing the wet plastic bag away when Mac hung up. He looked at her expectantly. " She has a suspect she's going to try and bring in today." Harm looked at her, his eyes wide. " Wow…..that's fast." Mac just nodded her head in agreement.

Harm made his way through the bullpen, after an hour of them arguing about him taking care of some business at work Harm had finally relented. He assured her that he would only be gone 2 hours at the most. Making his way to Tiner's desk he asked if the Admiral was busy. " No sir……in fact I'm under orders to interrupt what ever he has going on if you were to come by. How is the Colonel sir?" Harm assured Tiner that Mac was recovering well and would, if she had her way about it be back at work next week. Tiner knocked and then announced Harm to the Admiral. A.J. put down the papers he had been going over, noting that he wasn't in uniform he simply pointed to the chair. " How is she Harm?"

Stopping at the grocery store Harm picked up a few essential and non-essential things, grinning he loaded them into the back of his car. It was time for a little distraction. 

Mac made her way around the apartment, picking up odds and end .She grabbed the pillow and blanket from the couch and made her way to the bedroom. Putting those things away she went in the bathroom to pick up her dirty clothes. Turning, she caught her reflection in the mirror. Stepping closer she surveyed the women staring back at her. The knot on her forehead was nothing more than a small bump. Although still an array of angry colors, the swelling around her eye and lip was also almost gone. Lightly, she began tracing the marks left behind by her attacker. She had yet to really look at the bruises on the rest of her body. Her breasts and chest were heavily bruised, as well as her thighs. She pulled her t-shirt off slowly,…….gasping she took in the sight of her bruises. There were scratches as well, some from the guy that did this to her and some left by her as she tried to fight him off. Slowly, a couple of tears made their way down her cheeks. 

Harm slid the key into the lock while juggling a couple bags of groceries. Closing the door softly in case Mac was asleep he made his way to the kitchen. Going back to the door he saw Mac just as she was coming from the bedroom. He gaze swept over her……she looked slightly lost. "Hey, you ok?" Mac met him at the door. She looked at him, her confidence returning " Yeah……..I am. I'm going to be anyway, thanks to you." Harm flashed her his trademark grin " Oh no Mac, I'm not taking any credit here. You're doing this, not me. I'm just here for a little moral support." Smiling back at him again she asked, " so what'd ya bring me……you promised a distraction."  Harm opened the door, " Patience, my dear……it's still in the car, be right back." 

Mac went into the kitchen to wait, she rummaged through the bags a little…….curious if he gotten anything good to eat. When she saw what she wanted she reached in greedily…….she could'nt help but smile. Turning back to the living room she tore into the big 2 pound bag of plain M&M's. 

Harm juggled the heavy load in his arms, with his foot he knocked on the door. Mac got up, opening the door she stared at him. "Harm…….those are pumpkins!" Harm just smiled at her. Setting them down on the coffee table he turned and reached into the bag of candy. Popping a handful into his mouth he said " It's less than a week till Holloween Mac! Everyone else has their pumpkins out but you." Mac just shook her head and laughed " So we're going to carve pumpkins huh? Ok, where are the patterns?" Harm looked at her in mock disgust, " Mac……contrary to popular belief these days, if you have to follow a pattern, you're doing it wrong!" Mac reached to pick one up but Harm shooed her away. Following him they made there way to the kitchen.

Mac starred at the mess her kitchen had become, there seemed to be pumpkin guts everywhere. One counter top was spread with seeds to roast. Her sink was filled with pumpkin guts, and the other side where the bar was, is where they carved them. Harm looked over at her, seeing the expression on her face he grinned again " Don't worry, I'll clean it up." Mac focused her attention at the man sitting beside her, he really was like an overgrown kid……he was loving every minute of this. He noticed her expression, feeling a little self conscious he raised his eyebrows at her. " What?" Mac just shrugged her shoulders, bestowing a true smile upon him. " Nothing…….really……. I'm just really enjoying your company Harm, thank you." Harm just smiled at her, his eyes trying to convey a silent message. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but as usual, it just wasn't the right time.

Later that evening, Mac began pacing the apartment……she was completely beside herself. She had been anxious all day, waiting to hear from Maggie. She wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad sign that they hadn't heard anything yet. Harm sat on the couch watching her. What she needed was to get out of the apartment for a little while. She hadn't left it in two days, he knew for her……that was a record.

Mac had stopped pacing and was standing by the window when Harm came up behind her. He reached out for her arm, a concerned expression in his eyes. " I'm fine Harm……I just expected to hear from Maggie by now." Turning back to the window she folded her arms across her chest. Without a word she stepped back slightly, putting her back flush against Harms stomach. Without hesitating he wrapped his arms around her……it was a natural reflex. He was about to suggest that they go for a walk, get some fresh air when she cut off his first word.

Her voice was quiet, soft… " What makes a man do these things Harm?…….Why are some men so intent on having control over women?" Harm wasn't sure if she expected an answer…..hell, he didn't think he really had one. Was she talking only about this bastard, or all the other jerks that had tried to tear down Sarah Mackenzie as well. Only one thing came to his mind. Rubbing his hands down her upper arms he began, " I don't really know Mac, in my mind…..this guy, and guys like him aren't men. Not a real man anyway, there out to prove something. And if you have to hurt a women, or any person, just to make a point or to prove something to yourself then they have some serious problems." Mac sighed, seemingly content with his answer. There was a knock at the door, Mac looked up at him quickly before going to answer it.


	4. chapter 4

* See previous chapters for disclaimer.

A/N  Ok, I had some good reviews of the first two chapters but only one review for chapter three(thank you upsilion)…….really I hate to complain. Please review. Was it good, bad, blaugh? Was it offending? Please review, I love for my ego to be stroked…..but I can take constructive criticism as well. Thanks…..

A friend in need

Chapter 4

Mac peered out the peephole of her front door, her brows furrowed as she unlocked and opened the door to the officer on the other side. Questioningly he looked at her as Harm came up behind her. " Ms. Mackenzie?" Mac nodded opening the door a little wider. The officer pulled out his badge and identification, " I'm Officer Jackson, Detective Reynolds radioed me and asked me to tell you that she would be coming over shortly and for you to stay in your apartment M'am."  Harm stepped forward a little directing his question to the officer, " Did she tell you why Officer?" The officer shook his head no, " No sir, that was all she told me…..that and for me to post guard outside of Ms. Mackenzie's apartment until she arrives. " 

 Mac glanced quickly out the door, seeing the officer at the end of the hallway obviously guarding the stairway. Her heart began to beat faster, and a slight feeling of nausea swept through her. Looking at the officer and then Harm she turned and went to sit on the couch. Harm talked to the officer for another minute and then shut and locked the door again.

Mac reached for the phone and the detective's card laying by it. Quickly she punched the numbers in, Mac waited on the line until she was transferred to her voicemail and then hung up. Glancing around the living room Mac heard Harm in the other room opening some drawers and shuffling papers around. She walked into the office. Her 9 mm was on top of the desk. " You're not going to find the ammo in there." Harm looked back up at her questioningly. " You know you're not supposed to store your ammo and gun in the same place…..it could be dangerous if a child found the two of them together." Harm just nodded, right now he really couldn't care less about the safety issues. " So where is it?" 

Mac turned and walked to her bedroom with Harm following close behind. Turning to her dresser she reached into the top drawer and pulled out two loaded clips (a/n does a 9 mil actually take clips?). Harm took them from her and loaded one into the gun, making sure the safety was on he tucked it into the back of his jeans against his back. Smiling at her he couldn't help but respond " You know you're not supposed to keep the clips loaded unless you're going to use them?" Mac gave him a wry look, ignoring his jab she questioned him " What do you think is going on?"

Harm walked back into the living room, this time Mac following him. " I wish I knew. There are a lot of different…" Harm was cut off by the ringing of the phone. He reached out to answer it but Mac stopped him. Picking up the line she said,

 " Hello…" The Admiral heard the apprehension in her voice on the line, this did not sit well with him considering he had a little news of his own. " Colonel, it's the Admiral……How are you doing Mac?" Mac sat down, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. " Admiral …..I'm…I'm ok, considering sir." Harm sat down beside her, wondering of the purpose of the Admiral's call, after all he had just spoken with him earlier this afternoon. A.J. attempted to make small talk, something he really wasn't very good at; he usually preferred to get straight to the point.

Mac answered his questions and asked about the office staff. After a noticeable pause Mac began again. " Sir is there a reason that you're calling?" A.J. couldn't help the small smile he allowed, taking a deep breath he began. " Listen Mac……maybe I'm being overly cautious, but there was someone here inquiring about you just a little bit ago. The commander filled me in earlier today about the possibility of a suspect being brought in today. Have you heard anything yet?" Mac took a shaky breath. " No sir, were still waiting to hear from Detective Reynolds…..What, did the person want that was looking for me, did they leave a name?"

 A.J. began to pace in front of his desk. " A man came in about an hour ago. I didn't see him but according to Tiner and some other staff he was a very large man, about six foot six, maybe around 250 pounds, blonde hair…..brown eyes. He acted like he knew you wouldn't be here…….he wanted information on how to contact you outside of work." Mac started to interrupt but the Admiral cut her off sharply. " Don't worry Mac, nobody here told him anything. Tiner became suspicious at his questions and asked him to wait while he got me. By the time that I got out there he was gone."

 Mac nodded, unconscious of the fact that she had slid her hand into Harm's. Harm rubbed his thumb lightly over the back of her hand. Mac decided not to tell the Admiral about the guards currently posted at her door, " Alright Admiral, I'll keep you informed……yes sir, just as soon as we here from her I'll let you know." Mac hung up the phone, she had had a feeling this morning that it wasn't going to be as cut and dried as Maggie had made it out to be. Turning, she explained to Harm her conversation with the admiral.

Detective Reynolds sat down on the couch, she had a very apprehensive and wary marine and what looked like an irate sailor to deal with. Sarah looked really to be doing ok considering the circumstances, she was a bit pale beneath her olive toned skin but had an air of steel determination about her that the detective admired. The Commander on the other, looked ready to break every rule in the book. There was something dangerous about the way he was holding himself…..almost as if, given the means and the opportunity he wouldn't hesitate for a second in protecting his 'partner'. While she did also admire his obvious devotion…….it almost always in cases like this ended with the wrong man going to jail while the other lay cold in the street somewhere. After 16 years on the force she had a pretty good handle on reading people and also reading into their relationships. It was obvious that they were more than friends but this sailor, especially at the moment was just a little to detached.  Realizing they were waiting for her to fill them in she began.

" I'm sorry that I wasn't able to talk to you as of yet…….there have been some developments and things started moving quickly." Maggie leaned forward a little taking a deep breath. " We know who we're after…….actually we almost had him. Needles to say, he is at the moment looking for a place to hide I'm sure." She stood up to continue, adrenaline still pumping through her. " His name is John Montgomery…….The little details aren't really that important. We obtained a search warrant and went in, he wasn't there." She turned to look at the two officers, " What was there was your JAG identification badge……he's been trying to look up information on you on the internet." Mac gasped and sat back a little…..she couldn't go through this again. Harm held her hand a little tighter.

" Now, all though we know he's been trying……he hasn't been able to pull anything up on you yet. You're not registered in the phone book……which is good. Actually you seem to have done a pretty good job of keeping yourself anonymous…..I did pull up some information on you through the D.C.P.D., I take it after Coster you made sure you're information wouldn't be as easily accessible?" Mac sat forward again and nodded……she didn't trust her voice right now. It didn't surprise her that she knew about Coster. Maggie sat down again. " I knew I had recognized your name from somewhere……but until I pulled up your file I didn't connect it to Coster…….Anyway, as you know I've posted some men around the building, I've got some going over to JAG headquarters as well." Harm spoke up then, telling her about the conversation with the Admiral. She said she would have the officers take statements from anyone that had seen him.

" Mac, I know  you've tried enough cases to know a little about how these guys can think……." Softly she continued, " You're the one that got away,……I don't think he's the type to leave it at that. As far as he's concerned he has something to prove still." Harm stood up then, running a hand over his face. " I agree with you Detective, I want you to place Mac in protective custody." Maggie stood up, looking from Harm to Sarah, Harm looked over at Mac as well. She looked like she was about to throttle him. Wanting to diffuse the situation before there was a fight she looked at Sarah. " It's up to you Sarah, I have to say that I agree with him. But unless you agree to…" Mac stood up, her eyes focused solely on Harm " I will not run from this guy…..I didn't run from Coster and I won't run from this guy!" Her voice was quiet, but forceful. " Mac, come on……be reasonable." She cut him off " No Harm, I won't do it. Just drop the subject…..NOW!" Harm relented, 'God he hated how stubborn she could be'.

Maggie sighed deeply….." alright, if you won't go into protective custody at least stay somewhere else. Let Harm take you to his place……assuming this isn't his place as well." Mac thought quickly……that could work. If she stayed here there was a chance that Harm would get in the middle of something…….but if she asked him to take her to his place, they'd both be out of the way. " Now, if you agree to that I want to put a plant here……a female officer, undercover,…..I know he's going to strike back Sarah." Mac halted, she didn't like the idea of someone taking a chance for her.

Harm nodded quickly, " Alright, I'll take her to my place……you set up the sting." Harm turned his eyes to Maggie, a slight chill ran down her spine at his words.

 " Catch this bastard detective…….or I will."

A/N alright…..what do you think? I know this chapter is shorter, sorry. I have a holloween costume to finish sewing. Please review and let me know if I've got anyone's attention. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

* See previous chapters for disclaimer

A/N Ok, I'm attempting the next chapter, thank you to everyone for the reviews. It really does help to get some feedback………now, what direction would you'all like to see this go?

A friend in need            

Chapter 5

Mac looked briefly around her apartment, Harm walked up beside her and grabbed her overnight bag out of her hand. She looked over at him " I guess I'm ready then,….oh one more thing." Mac walked over to the end table by the couch and grabbed the bag of M&M's off the table. Harm just smiled at her, " Hey…..I know you, there probably isn't anything but rabbit food at your place. Since Mac had agreed to leave her apartment Detective Reynolds had been busy on the phone getting everything set for her undercover agent. Harm and Mac would leave in their own cars, Harm following Mac to give her car to the undercover agent at the precinct. Harm wasn't thrilled with Mac putting a face to the person that would be trying to bait the guy that attacked her……but at far as plans went , it was a pretty solid one.

The agent would go back to the apartment with Mac's car, knowing that the car was the only way Montgomery could really trace Mac it was important that her car be visible. They were taking a chance on the fact that he had memorized or written down her license plate number and would try to track her that way, but it was a chance that Detective Reynolds was willing to take to the bank. While in rout to drop off Mac's car Harm called the Admiral to fill him in on what was going on and where they would be.  The Admiral felt a lot better knowing that both his officers would be out of the line of fire so to speak and he didn't hesitate in letting Harm know that. Harm was a little surprised at his C.O.'s comment but took it as it was meant, the genuine concern of a friend.

After they dropped off Mac's car the two headed straight for his place. He'd suggested they pick up something to eat but Mac hadn't heard him. She sat stonily, starring out at the wet streets of D.C., it wasn't really raining…..it was more of a light mist that just settled over everything. Harm tried again to get her attention. " Hey Mac…..how about we pick up some burgers before we get to my place?" Mac turned her head finally, blinking her eyes a few times. " If you're hungry we can pick up something Harm……that's fine with me." It wasn't really the response he wanted but at least it was a response. Waiting for a light to change he picked her hand up in his, she met his gaze, seeing the worry in his eyes she squeezed gently. " I'm alright Harm……really. It just doesn't sit well, thinking about the undercover agent just lying in wait for this guy." 

Harm nodded, " Mac their trained for this…..besides, it's a long shot that he'll find you're car anyway." Mac pointed to the green light and dropped his hand. " It's not that long of a shot Harm……Maggie decided to change my phone listing, my name and number are now listed." Harm did a double take….. " When the hell did she do that?" Mac just gave him a look. " You know it's necessary Harm, we can't wait for him to just drive by and spot my car." Harm knew she was right. "Mac if anything, this could throw him off. I mean come on, you were unlisted……don't you think he might become suspicious if all of a sudden he has no problem getting his hands on your number and address?" They pulled up to Harm's building and got out. Getting her stuff from behind the seat, they headed to the building. Mac stood in the parking lot for a moment, the mist had turned to rain. Looking up into the window of his apartment a slight chill ran through her……the memory of another night not far off in her mind when she had stood in the exact same spot and watched as Harm had comforted Renee,…… instead of her.

Mac sat on the couch, her legs tucked under her and a steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Harm was in the kitchen, trying to figure out what he could cook for dinner. 

He looked around the sparse cabinets and bare fridge, " How about some scrambled eggs Mac?…..Oohh, I have cheese, how about an egg and cheese omelet?" Mac stood up and went to the kitchen, amusement lighting her eyes. " That would be good with a side of bacon or sausage…." Harm turned, eyeing her. Mac settled herself on the bar stool to watch him. " Do you have any idea how many grams of fat are in one piece of bacon?" He teased her. Mac just shook her head at him and smiled. Turning to start the omelet she heard him mutter " and don't even get me started on the saturated fat…"

Mac wandered around the apartment, she had just been here last week…..nothing had changed, and yet it felt like everything had changed. Harm was taking a quick shower, she had cleaned up the few dishes and now walked around looking at the different pictures he had here and there. Harm watched her from his room while he changed into his sweats. Somewhere between the car ride and eating dinner he had noticed her relax. He couldn't pin point it, but she looked like a weight had been lifted. 

Stepping down into the living area she turned to greet him. " Feel better now?" she asked. Harm patted his stomach, " it's amazing what a little food, a hot shower, and the company of your best friend can do." He smiled at her. " Yeah, I know what you mean……about the company. Harm, I really want to thank you for being here for me." Pausing a little she looked up at him her eyes trying to convey so much more than she could really say. " Really I,…..I don't know how well I'd be handling all of this without you." Her voice was shaky with emotion and he walked over to her. Gently he cupped her cheek in his hand, " I wish I had been there every time you needed me Sarah. I know it's taken some time, and not that this is the right time to have this discussion…….but, I want to always be there for you Sarah." Mac wasn't sure if he was hinting at when he hadn't been there for her when Mic had left or if he was just talking in general, but her heart couldn't help but skip a beat when he pulled her into his arms and simply held her. Mac simply returned his hug and whispered " soon……soon we'll have that discussion."

Harm sat up in bed, after lying there trying to sleep for the last hour he decided it was no use. Wearily he glanced at the clock, 12:43. He had tried to convince Mac to take his bed…..as usual she fought him on every point. Her biggest argument being that he was too long to sleep on the couch, saying that his legs would cramp up from having to stay bent up all night. Quietly he made his way to the kitchen….reaching into the fridge he grabbed some bottled water. Standing in the middle of the kitchen he ran a hand over his bare chest, he knew that he should leave her alone….go back to his bed. He reasoned that he would just take a peak at her to make sure she looked warm enough. He had cranked the heat all the way up earlier.

Walking around the front of the couch a slight lump formed in his throat at the sight of her curled up on his couch. He wanted nothing more than to hold her again. Having her sleep in his arms last night helped him to feel like he had actually helping her. If she had had anymore bad dreams last night he didn't know about it. She had peacefully stayed curled up next to him, her breathing steady and even. Kneeling down in front of her he had a flash of there night in the mountains of Afghanistan. After dodging the bombs and bullets they had found a relatively safe little cave to burrow down in.  Neither had slept very much, he had found comfort in just holding her. If the circumstances had been different…….if they weren't in such a dangerous position, he could easily have lost himself in the feel of her curled up against him.

Unknowingly his fingers reached out and trailed a small path down her cheek. It always amazed him, times like this when her guard was down how small she looked to him. Awake, her presence was almost larger than life. They way she carried herself, her demeanor……everything about her exuded power and strength. And yet, when she was sleeping he could see just how small she really was. She was tall, that was true. But not overly so, a little taller than the average he imagined. Sleeping, with the shadow of bruises still marring her features she almost looked fragile. Harm couldn't help but smile….. 'man would she kick my ass for even associating her with the world fragile' Suddenly a vision of Mac in her boxers, t-shirt and sox threatening three midshipmen(a/n can't really remember their rank) with putting them in the compacter and feeding their asses to the sharks rose in his mind and he allowed a small chuckle to escape.

Mac turned her head at Harm's chuckle……quickly he pulled his hand back. He wasn't sure if he should talk his way out of this one or simply admit that he just wanted to be near her…….just in case she should need him. Mac opened her eyes sleepily, slowly she focused on Harm. "What's a matter?" she questioned, her voice thick with sleep. 

Turning to her side she opened her eyes fully and starred at him. He opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. Reaching her hand out, she cupped his cheek. Her fingers were cool to the touch. Closing his eyes from her intent stare he covered her fingers with his, pressing her hand more firmly against his face. He turned his head slightly, pressing a kiss in the center of her palm. Without the question being spoken, she knew instinctively what he was asking. It was what she had wanted as well but didn't have the nerve to ask.

Mac sat up on the couch, holding onto his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He knew he didn't need to ask, her eyes gave him the answer. Raising from the couch they walked hand in hand to the bedroom. Mac slid under the covers and scooted to the middle. Again, Harm lay on top of the covers and lay down behind her, placing his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to him and lacing his fingers through hers they both settled in and went to sleep.  

Mac turned away from the annoying noise that was breaking into her sleep. Cuddling up to the warmth next to her she began to deft off again when the noise started again. Aware of Harm sitting up slightly and leaning over her she listened as he answered the phone. He didn't do much talking, just a lot of uh huh and nodding, and listening. Whoever it was they had his attention because suddenly he sat up a little straighter, "Really,…..you're serious. Wow…..ok, yeah….not a problem. Uh huh, we can do that. Thank you,…..' bye." Harm leaned over her again to hang the phone up and then lay back down curling up next to Mac.

Last night he was afraid that this morning might be a little awkward, he was surprised when she simply curled up to him tighter. Although, nothing had actually happened between them…….he couldn't count how many times they had shared sleeping quarters in one way or another……he couldn't help but feel as though something intimate had passed between them. Placing his forehead against hers he whispered " good morning" . Mac smiled at him a small blush gracing her features. " good morning to you too sailor…..sleep good?" Harm didn't even attempt to hide. " One of the best nights of sleep I've ever had."  
  


Mac smiled back at him " So who was on the phone at 8:24 on a Saturday morning." Harm's expression stilled causing Mac to scoot back a little so she could get a better look at him. Harm took a deep breath, " Well,…..apparently sometime early this morning Montgomery was brought in." Mac sat straight up in bed, her eyes wide. " You're kidding……he couldn't have moved that quickly. I mean how…" Harm cut her off. "Take a breath and power down marine. I'll tell you what they told me." Mac shook her head and closed her mouth that had been gaping open like a carp. Harm looked at her and continued. " They did not catch him at you're apartment. After the officers went by JAG and took statements the Admiral had them stop off at the security gates and give copies of the drawing to the M.P.'s along with all the info on what happened. One of them remembered seeing a man that matched the description and that of his vehicle entering out at the south gate earlier last night. They staked out all the major parking lots and…….found him basically lying in wait over in the parking lot by the public affairs office. Same situation, there was one other car in the parking lot. They went in on foot and got him." Mac released her breath……..it was over. They had him and now she just had to wait for the trial.

Rising from the bed Mac made her way to the bathroom, talking a mile a minute the entire time. Who would be prosecuting, what would all the charges entail, how much time would he serve……she went on and on. Harm tried to stop her, to interrupt her,…..until he realized she was in there taking care of morning business. He was blown away…….he couldn't believe she was peeing and talking to him at the same time! Harm backed himself up and sat down on the bed again, looking down at the floor he wasn't really sure if she was done or not……until all of a sudden he was starring at her bare toes. He looked up at her then……embarrassment still lighting his eyes. She looked down at him still talking a mile a minute about statements and trial dates, DNA  evidence , the testimony of the other victim, whether he had a past arrest record….. " Harm reached out and grabbed her hands. " Mac, slow down a little…….I never said anything about charges or a trial or anything like that." Mac stopped dead in her tracks, her face deadpan. Somewhat confused, her eyes a little wide, "why" she asked him as understanding dawned.

Harm took a breath for a moment. "It seems that he wasn't going to go peacefully. He surprised then by pulling a weapon. Maybe he decided that he wasn't going to be beat again. He managed to run……cut through the hedges there, and into the other parking area. They lost him for a few minutes. He tried to car jack someone in the parking lot three buildings over," Mac was mentally following the picture and stopped him. " Harm that's the JAG parking area." Harm had a satisfied smirk on his face " yeah,……what he didn't take into account was that the man he tried to car jack is an ex-seal……probably figured the ole' guy would be an easy get away." Harm looked up at her. He knew she knew the outcome but needed confirmation……needed to hear it said out loud. " The Admiral stopped him Mac……for good."

A/N ok……please review, thank you to everyone that did on the other chapters. I know I kind of skipped around more here and I cut some stuff out that I was going to go with, and I just kind of ended abrubtly….I felt like it was going on to long though. Just one question, would you like an epilogue? Say a couple months down the road…Mac's healed up mentally and physically…things take the next natural turn……


	6. epilouge

Disclaimer- JAG and all of it's characters belong to Donald Belisario, Paramount Pictures, and CBS , this is for entertainment purposes only.

A friend in need

Epilogue

Mac walked through the door and dropped her briefcase and umbrella on the floor. At least it was only rain she mused…..the weather forecasters were calling for it to turn to snow by morning, she didn't doubt it….it was freezing outside!. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge, not bothering with any lights she made her way back to her bedroom. Grabbing the remote for the stereo she turned it own and began stripping out of her uniform,  walking to the bathroom she reached into the drawer by her sink and pulled out some candles and a lighter. All she wanted right now was a long hot bath! Turning the temperature of the water to where she liked it she sat the candles out and lit them while the tub filled up. The bathroom instantly took on a soft glow, shadows playing softly against the walls.

Mac stepped in and sank down into the steaming water, she couldn't help the sigh of pleasure that escaped her. Closing her eyes she sat and let her mind wander, unconsciously she rubbed her left forearm and hand……it was heaven to finally take a bath without having to wrap the damn thing in a plastic bag. Her cast had come off four days ago, since it was finally Friday this was the first chance she had gotten to indulge in a bath.

 She couldn't believe that it had already been six weeks, she had gone back to work the week following the attack. Both Harm and the Admiral had tried to convince her to take a few more days to rest. Mac made a point of going by the doctor that had attended to her in the hospital and requested a note stating that there was no reason she couldn't return to work. Knowing the marine was determined the doctor didn't fight her on it, most people knew what was best for them anyway, if she felt well enough to return to her duties, he wasn't going to stop her.

Thinking back to the weekend before she went back to work caused a slight frown to mar her features. Harm had been wonderful…..never had he shown so much care and tenderness towards her, waking up next to him that morning had been wonderful. Not that she would admit it to him now, but she hadn't slept nearly as well as she had when she was with him that weekend. After talking about the turn of events that occurred the night before Harm had gotten up to make some breakfast. Mac had stayed in bed, dozing on and off. She sat bolt upright in bed when she heard the Admiral's voice coming from the kitchen. Although nothing had happened between them, she couldn't help the embarrassment that tinged her cheeks pink at having to walk out of Harm's bed to greet her C.O.

Mac surprised them both when she walked into the kitchen……they had been talking quietly over some coffee at the bar. The Admiral stood up apologetically " Mac, I'm sorry…..I didn't mean to wake you." 

Mac just starred at him as if he had grown three heads. He acted like it was an everyday occurrence for her to greet him from Harm's bedroom. Covering her discomfort quickly she waved off his apology. " I've just been dosing Sir….really, I'm feeling a lot better." A.J. nodded his head "It's A.J. Mac….we're out of uniform." Mac smiled and nodded, A.J. turned to say something to Harm, Mac stepped forward as he turned and gasped slightly. The other side of his face was a brilliant array of purple and blue. A.J. turned back to Mac and smiled " It looks worse than it is." He said as he ran his hand over his cheek. Mac's face turned somber " That happened last night, didn't it." A.J. nodded " The guy got in a lucky shot after I knocked his gun out of is hands. But, uh……well let's just say he realized the error of his ways." There was a hard glint in his eyes, Mac waited for him to go on but he changed the subject and Mac knew he wouldn't tell her anymore of what happened. Without being obvious she took in his appearance, he looked a little tired….hi knuckles were red and raw, slightly swollen. She had a sinking suspicion that Harm and A.J. had been talking about it when she walked into the room. Later, after he had left Mac tried to get Harm to tell her more……she knew he knew in detail what had happened,….. but he wouldn't admit it.

She had returned to work and buried herself in cases and paperwork, much to Harm's disapproval. Things between Harm and herself she could only describe as……promising. They were definitely building to something more than friendship, they ate dinner together usually two or three nights during the week and went out together on the weekends when they could. Two weeks ago he had 'officially' asked her on a date. She smiled as she remembered the tingly rush that came over her when he actually asked her out on a date.

She was in her office going over fit reps and schedules. Harm had just come from court when he poked his head into her office. " Hey Mac…..how are the reports coming?" Mac looked up, giving him a look of disgust. He walked in and took a seat across from her desk. " That bad huh?" he questioned. Mac sat back in her chair, " Oh…..not really. But you know how I feel about paperwork. You're awfully chipper this afternoon…..I take it court went well." She asked. He didn't really answer her, just gave her his trademark smile. He sat there for another minute or so and she looked at him expectantly " So what's up." 

Harm toyed with a pencil on the desk, "Nothing's really up……I just wanted to stop by and ask if,….if you'd like to go out to dinner this Friday.?" Mac raised her eyebrows at him " So you won your case today, good. Sure…. we can go celebrate." She was pretty sure that's not what he had been getting at……she wanted him to squirm a little. Harm arched an eyebrow back at her " you're putting words in my mouth Colonel….I never said I won my case. I just wondered if you would have dinner with me. Someplace quiet…..a big steak for you, some pasta and veggies for me…..." Mac smiled at him, she sat up a little bracing her elbows against the desk, leaning forward. Her voice was soft, eyes mischievous, " Harm……are you asking me on a date?"

Harm swallowed the slight lump in his throat, was she actually flirting with him? His heart beat a little faster…..ooohhh he could definitely get used to this. His eyes gleamed back at her and his mouth did that little half smile thing that always made her stomach flutter. Clearing his throat he replied " Yes, Sarah……I am asking you on a date." His eyes never left hers. " A real date, an,I pick you up at door, bring you flowers, take you to a quiet secluded restaurant, and walk you back to your door real date." Mac had sat back against her chair and couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks at his words. Not able to think of a reply she just smiled at him and answered " Yes." In a voice that to her ears sound entirely to soft and feminine.

She also remembered with crystal clarity when he walked her back to her door that next evening. Mac fished the keys out of her small black purse that accented the sheer red and black dress that she had chosen to wear that evening, Harm took the keys from her hand and unlocked the door for her. He pushed the door open, as she turned to him " Would you like to come in for some coffee." She couldn't believe that was her voice…..what was wrong with her. Harm looked down into her large brown eyes and felt himself falling. Gently he traced a finger across her cheek He nodded his head slowly and his breath caught in his throat as he watched her little pink tongue slip out to wet suddenly dry lips. " I would really….really like to Sarah,……" She knew the but was coming and was almost thankful for it. It had been a magical evening……and she knew that all to easily she would willingly fall into his arms if given the chance. His voice was husky and deeper as he continued, " But……somehow I don't think we would get around to….." Mac reached up and held his hand that had been stroking her cheek, finishing the sentence for him. " having that talk, we need to have." 

Harm nodded and placed her hand on his chest, lightly covering his heart. Her fingers played across his chest. He was going to say something, but all thought processes ceased to exist at the feel of her hand brushing lightly over his chest. Instead he leaned down, focused on her lips. He watched in sheer excitement as her eyelids drifted down and he closed the distance between them. What started as a gentle exploration of each other quickly gave way to a burning need that left them both breathless and wanting more.

 He crushed her to him, desperate to feel more of her, the deep sigh that escaped her lips reverberated through his consciousness as he pulled her hips tightly against his, pressing into her intimately. Ever so gently Mac applied gentle pressure to the wall of his chest with both of her hands…. not wanting to, but knowing that they weren't ready for this to happen. Harm felt her and immediately released his firm grip on her hips. He released her tender lips, placing a few kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Her skin was like satin……supple and tender and he already missed the feel of her lips against his. Pulling back he stared into the depths of her eyes……they were darker than he had ever seen them, her lips red and slightly swollen. He cupped her cheek, his voice thick and husky.

 " Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Mac couldn't stop the crimson blush that spread across her features, smiling she raised an eyebrow at him " I have a few ideas sailor…..but without further investigation,……it's just a guess." She whispered huskily. Harm's grip tightened again unconsciously and a low noise rolled from the back of his throat. Quickly kissing her hard on the lips he made himself turn around and walk away.

Mac sank a little deeper in the tub, if she didn't get out soon she would have to add more hot water. She couldn't remember the last time she had spent this long in the tub…….deciding she deserved it she pushed the water faucet on with her toes to heat the water up again.

Harm knocked anxiously at the door again. He frowned when there was still no response. It wasn't like Mac not to answer the door. He knew she was home, he had seen her car parked downstairs, and the weather was to nasty for to be out . They had planned on getting together tomorrow……but the truth was, he just didn't feel like waiting until tomorrow to see her. He had just left her at the office a few hours ago……and yet he already missed her. It was a new feeling for Harm, since they had actually started dating it seemed that all the pushed aside feelings of the last several years decided to surface with the force of a tidal wave. They actually had spent one night this week spread out on the floor of her apartment by the fireplace talking about where they each wanted to see their relationship go from here.

At first it had scared the hell out of him to even begin considering it, but their talk the other night made him realize that they both wanted the same thing……he's not sure what he really expected, but he was surprised when Mac simply told him that she only wanted what he was willing to give. Thinking about it now he figured she wanted what Brumby had been ready to give her. She had put his fears to rest, when she said that she didn't think they should move things that fast. They had a great base to go on, seven years of a true and abiding friendship had to mean something. Trying to be as open with her as she was being with him, he told her that in his entire life he had never had a friend that meant as much to him as she did…….and that he understands now what she was asking in Australia. If he had been able to see things this clearly back then, he would have been willing to take that step. He knew now, it wasn't necessary to say good bye to his best friend in order to move their relationship to the next level……no matter what happened he was confident, believing that he would never have to let her go.

Harm cleared his thoughts and fished his spare key to Mac's apartment out of his pocket. Knocking one more time he waited just a moment before entering her apartment. Closing the door quietly, he took in the darkened atmosphere. He saw her briefcase and umbrella laying by the door, and he could hear music playing lightly from her bedroom. " Mac…" He called out. " It's me, Harm" Slowly he made his way back to her room, figuring she was taking a nap. Maybe the headache she had this afternoon had gotten worse. His stomach tightened when he walked through and saw her uniform scattered around leading from her dresser into the bathroom.

 Harm stopped where he was, just three or four steps from the entrance of the bathroom. He could see the soft light now coming from the bathroom, shadows dancing across the walls……it smelled like lemon. All of his senses assaulted him at once. He could her the sound of water sloshing lightly in the tub and Mac's soft voice humming along to the tune playing on the radio. A light sweat broke out on his forehead. 'Oh God……she's taking a bath. Just around the corner Mac is laying in a tub totally nak…' Harm turned instantly and retreated into the living room. He would love nothing more than to walk in there and help her. He couldn't help the smile that broke out on his handsome features at the vision his mind had conjured up……but he didn't have that right yet. Opening the door quietly he just stood there and then slammed it a little harder than necessary.            " Knock, knock….. hey Mac……you here?" He called loudly. In his mind he could see her standing from the tub……the water cascading down her body.

Mac sat up the instant she heard the door slam shut. Releasing a breath when she heard Harm call out she stood to dry off and grab her robe. " Just a sec……..I'm in the tub." Mac ran a quick comb through her wet locks and secured the tie on her robe. She walked to the living room and saw Harm sitting on the couch. She couldn't help the large smile that graced her features. " Hi…….this is a surprise." Harm look up at her as she walked into the room……still trying to get the mental picture of her rising from the tub out of his head. Her skin was flushed under her normal golden tone, he watched as a droplet of water fell from her hair and slowly made it's way down her neck and into the v of her robe. 'this is not helping ' he thought silently. He grinned at her but didn't stand " I was just driving around and thought I'd stop by…" He managed to get out. Mac looked at him oddly, she noticed the deep tone in his voice. " Are you ok?" She asked, a smile in her voice.

" Yeah,….why wouldn't I be. If this is a bad time I can…" Mac walked over to the couch " No, this is fine…..I just didn't expect to see you until tomorrow." She sat down next to him, one bare leg crossing over the other. Harm had no choice but to rise from the couch…..she was way to close for comfort. He had told himself that physically, he wouldn't push Mac. He would let her set the pace. But at the moment his body was screaming at him that it had been a year and a half since he had seen any action! Mac stifled the giggle rising in her throat and covered her mouth with her hand. This was just to easy. From under her lashes she glanced up at him, the bulge in his jeans not escaping her attention.

Harm nervously stepped from one foot to the other. "Is something funny Mac…..cause from where I stand I see nothing amusing at all." He said meeting her eyes. Mac rose, walking slowly from the couch to where Harm stood. " Funny?……No, I guess not." The last thing she wanted was to put him in a mood. She placed her hand on his arm and reached up on tip toes to place a quick kiss on his lips. " I'm glad you came by. I was just thinking about you a few minutes ago." This admission brought a whole new picture to him that really didn't help the situation. Thinking about Mac laying in the tub thinking about him just made his heart beat a little faster.

Bending down he returned the kiss, lingering a little bit longer. Mac swayed towards him a little. " So exactly what were you thinking about me?" Mac smile back up at him, continuing the game she stood on tip toes again and pressed another kiss to his lips, this time reaching the tip of her tongue out to taste him. " Wouldn't you like to know flyboy." She replied huskily as she stepped back on her heels. Mac could see the wheels turning in his mind. She knew he was fighting with himself over where this was leading. Mac was in complete control…..and loving every minute of it. She knew there was no way she could let him leave tonight. The fire burning inside of her was aching to be put out,  plain and simple…….she wanted him. They had almost taken this step a few nights ago after their talk in front of the fire, but an ill-timed phone call from Chloe had broken the moment.

Harm leaned back down, at the last minute he veered slightly and with the tip of his tongue he traced a droplet of water from her ear lobe to her collarbone. Mac leaned her head back, her breath catching in her throat as his lips and teeth gently nipped at the tender skin of her neck. Placing a hand on either side of his chest she moaned his name.  Harm stood up, looking down at her, a question in his eyes. This was not what he had intended when he came by this evening and again his conscious assaulted him. Sucking his bottom lip in a little he took a deeper breath as his heartbeat began to return to normal. " So,……you want to watch a moving……. or something?" Mac smiled, knowing he was giving her the option of  stopping this before it raged out of control. Licking her lips, her voice still husky with desire she started walking backwards slowly.

 " Or something….." raising one eyebrow she murmured softly as her hands went to the tie of her robe. Harm watched in utter amazement as she slipped the knot loose. Agonizingly slow, he followed her with his eyes, he tried to get his feet to comply but his mind was only registering one thing at the moment. Dropping the ends of her robe it parted open slightly, giving him an incredible view of her ample cleavage, a bare smooth stomach……Harm watched entranced as she brought a delicate hand up and pushed the material off of one shoulder. Unaware of the muttered "Oh God.." he had murmured he suddenly found the ability to move his feet and slowly followed her as the robe dropped completely to the floor. Slowly backing away from him, a come hither look on her face Mac crooked a finger at him and disappeared into the hushed tones of her bedroom. Stepping over her robe he whispered " Hot Damn!" before crossing the threshold of heavens gates……….. 

A/N Ok, I hope this helped tie some of the loose ends up. I realize some of you may be upset at where I left this…….(evil little smile) I may write what happens in the bedroom, haven't decided yet. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story.


End file.
